Ephemreal
by Kotou
Summary: The 6th Tournament has come to an end leaving many lives changed forever. With Xiaoyu believing Jin is dead she moves on with her life. Later, she finds out that Jin isn't dead after all, but the words he left her still sting. Will she forgive him and return to his side or will she continue on with her new life?


**AN: Hi guys! I haven't really published a story since, geeze 2003?! 2005? Something like that! I'm back now, I've been doing a lot of Xiaoyin type art on my DA so that may have been why I was MIA for so long. Anyhow, I really hope you guys enjoy this! My first fanfic in so long, I hope I've done a good job. Also I'm trying to make this as realistic to characters as I can so it's a bit more believable! 3**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and setting belong to Namco/Bandai and are part of the Tekken Franchise game. I make no profit off this, it's purely for entertainment purposes.**

**With that said, enjoy the fic! R&R**

Loud thunderous roars bellowed across the heavens as the rain showered heavily over their forms. Though it was mid-day, the sky held an eerie shade of grey and blue hues, perfectly matching the melancholy situation. The street flooded with water, wind gusting with rage colliding with their clothing as neither stood to back down. The lights in the city happened to be the only glow that gave life to the dreary setting, reflecting off the blackened water in the streets. Neither had spoken to the other, yet by remaining still, they acknowledged the other's presence, waiting for the first move to be made.

The 21 year old Chinese woman stood wearing familiar orange and gold Chinese top with white and black feathers adorned on the shoulders, and white shorts with intricate black and gold design on the sides of them. The fabric stuck to her body as it was skin tight, yet the free flowing piece of fabric that dangled from her waist down to her mid thighs brushed in the wind, slapping against her skin. Her hair still upheld in the customary pigtails stuck to the sides of her neck, even reaching down to her shoulders. Bangs that once loosely framed her face now sat plastered against the curves of her cheeks, parting with just enough space to expose her eyes that stared intently at her target. Her legs stood apart, allowing center balance while her arms were placed in stance ready to fight and defend herself. She breathed heavily through her nose, exhaling from her mouth as vapors escaped her and vanished in a smoky haze.

The tall man stood with his back to her, keeping his stance very firm and grounded. His black trench coat gave way to the battery of the wind's wrath while the black and white dress shirt remained glued to his chiseled chest. He could feel her standing behind him, her eyes burned into his back causing the tiny hairs on his neck to stand on end; though he did not budge. Jin Kazama, the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, was a strong willed and determined young man that would not give way to any interference to his plans. As the rain continued to drench their bodies and everything else around, he finally gave in heaving a frustrated sigh, turning his head to the side to see her out of his peripheral vision.

"Why have you continued to follow me after I warned you not to?" He finally spoke, though his words were icy cold, cutting through the wind's bellows. There was a long drawn out silence, uncertain if she heard him at all.

"I thought you would have learned the answer to that by now," the Chinese girl spoke, "I've only repeated to you a thousand times that I would help you if you only let me. Seeing as you've completely ruled that out, I've no choice but to stand here and stop you myself!" The girl, whose name was Xiaoyu, stood her ground, feet biting into the gravel beneath her. Jin didn't find it amusing or cute; Xiaoyu was forcing herself into the mouth of the lion, braving what she simply did not comprehend. This frustrated Jin even further, as he knew her stubbornness held no bounds, and she'd do just about anything to make a point. In many ways, Xiaoyu was much like Jin, perhaps which would explain why he found her infuriating when it came to the battle of wills.

"Go home; you have no business here and no right to interfere with my plans." Once more, his voice kept the stoic tone that would often cause her to back down, but she refused to let him win this battle.

"I won't. This has everything to do with me, and if you can't realize it it's because you're too blinded by your own self-hate! What happened to the friend I knew long ago who knew how to be happy, who could see the good when there was bad, and who taught me how to stand up for myself? Where is that Jin Kazama?" Her voice trembled with her words, feeling the lump in her throat making it hard for her to swallow. Even as the rain splashed against her face, it wasn't hard to tell her eyes were welling up with tears, allowing a few salty drops stray down her cheek.

"He's dead," Jin said plainly, "died a long time ago when his grandfather condemned him to hell and finished the job himself as the boy reached out with one dying breath." Jin held so much resentment from that day, the birthday of Devil Jin. Xiaoyu didn't truly know what happened to Jin on that day, she only knew that he struggled with the Devil Gene and continued to push her further away so as not to hurt her. Little did Jin know in fact, that pushing away the one girl, let alone person alive in this world who wished to save him, was causing her the most pain. Xiaoyu shook her head wildly from side to side, splashing the water violently from her body as she moved forward, pleading with him.

"He isn't dead! He never died, he just hides deep in the shadows of your wallowing loathe for everything. He still lives, because if he didn't, you wouldn't be standing here talking to me now, you wouldn't have tried to warn me about Gran- Heihachi and all that this family hatred has brought! Why is it that now, you are telling me that side of you is dead, and all that remains is this empty shell of a man who believes that suicide and genocide will fix everything?" Xiaoyu's once offensive stance converted as her shoulders dropped down and her hands gripped her forearms.

Jin didn't respond right away, he couldn't explain why he tried so hard to protect Xiaoyu when his very own existence meant nothing to him. The will of men was perverse and this whole damned world caused suffering even to those who did nothing to deserve it; and yet there he was every time trying to warn Xiaoyu of the evil deeds that perused her. Xiaoyu held innocence, a blissful and optimistic outlook on life that he found heartening during the years he knew her. To see her trapped in his own dark intent along with that of every Mishima alive would be the same as plucking an angel of her wings and watching her being dragged into hell. Perhaps Jin assumed, by doing this, he would be rid of this curse and deny both Kazuya and Heihachi, in turn leaving the world in order and assuring her a safe life; at least that was his logic.

Jin ignored her further, feeling that giving her an answer would only entice her further to try and talk him out of it. His gaze returned forward, eyeing the building where the helicopter hovering above them landed, waiting for his arrival. Without any goodbye, he continued his pace toward the tall, looming building which awaited his call. Xiaoyu stood back into her stance, calling out his name which fell on deaf ears. She shouted louder, her voice carrying against the wind, reaching his ears and pulled at the strings on his heart with how desperate she cried. When he showed no signs of stopping, Xiaoyu did the only thing she could think of, whether it was logical or not, instincts would take over.

Her eyes focused on him, clearing out the fuzzy haze from her tear soaked eyes. She ran with all her might, feet splashing into the water, kicking up even more while the chilling wind and freezing rain stabbed at her bare skin, making it burn. She felt nothing at that point, her adrenaline pumped with vigor, heart thrusting against her chest while she let out a vicious roar, lifting her leg high above her head, forcing it down to slam against his back.

Jin twist his torso in just enough time to catch the crazed and angered girl's leg with his bicep, leaving her stunned for a moment. He caught her eyes, a hazardous mistake on his part. They resonated with a deep sadness, unable to focus from the surplus of emotion overflowing her aching heart. She shut her eyes tightly, screaming out again, raising her other foot in the air to pull her from his grip and try to knock off a shot to his face which failed. Xiaoyu was able to release his grip from her, but she continued in a fury of strong attacks, strewn without rhyme or reason against him. Jin was able to block them all, though not without repercussion of the stinging pain each blow impacted.

He could see the fury in her eyes, the desperation that pleaded him not to leave and venture on towards his own demise. Each swing and attack connected with his body, stalling him if only for a moment before lunging herself into his waist, grabbing him around the legs tightly while she fell onto the soaking ground. Xiaoyu did not hold back her tears or wailing cries, burying her head into his pant leg.

"Please," she breathed out in a haggard sigh, "don't leave me like this." Jin avoided looking in her direction, knowing if he dare do so, she might just sway him against his ploy. He hardened his resolve, remaining unmoved, at least on the outside. Deep within his heart, he wished to console the girl, to at least grant her a comforting gaze, but he could not bring himself to do so. It was hard enough watching her suffer at this very moment, but to put her into the hands of danger and suicide, he would never be able to forgive himself, even within the afterlife.

"Don't you know how much I care about you Jin? I've always cared about you and I know you care for me too. We're friends, and I would stand by your side in front of the gates of hell, I know you'd do the same for me so please, allow me to help you." Xiaoyu's meek voice whispered her final attempt to change Jin's mind.

Breathing deeply through his nose, regaining his thoughts, Jin had to play his cards right in order to push her away definitively. He swallowed hard, his body tremor with regret but there was no other way, this had to be done.

"I'm sorry if I've lead you to believe that I cared for you," he spoke flatly, "that was my fault for leading you on." Xiaoyu's grip on his legs loosened; her fingers numb from the cold detached from his pants. "I was only trying to get you out of my way so you wouldn't try to hold me back. I didn't want you involved in my plans, but I surely didn't want your one sided feelings." Jin could go on no further, anymore of his lies would cause this ruse to fail from his own disgust at his words. Xiaoyu said nothing, her eyes hid from his and she sat there, defeated in the cold. Lightning danced across the heavens, darkening their figures while illuminating their silhouettes, adding that dramatic effect to the already disheartening mood.

Jin's eyes lost their focus, the scenery around him becoming one large hazy blur. He did not turn around to look at the young woman, instead used this time to make his escape, which to his surprise found nothing holding him back. His feet carried him though his heart and soul lacked all will and desire for anything at this moment, only turning back once to see the girl in the same state he left her. He proceeded into the building, traveling up to the lift which hoisted him to the top level, exiting onto the roof where the chopper awaited him. The man in the chopper called out to Jin, explaining they were going to be late, but his words were distorted by the heavy rain and sounds of blades slicing through the wind.

Jin lifted himself into the vehicle, dripping wet from head to toe. His once spiked hair now fell flat around him, dripping onto the floor. He threw off his coat and sat in the soft comfortable guest seat in his usual brooding posture. Hunched over his knees, his elbows kept his upper body while his hands covered his face entirely. He drowned himself in despair, how could he have said such a thing to the woman he cared most about? Repetitively, he convinced himself it was the right thing to do to save her, his deliberate destruction of their relationship would keep her safe. He never intended to hurt the woman, to hurt Xiao, his now former friend. Jin knew that Xiaoyu cared for him, though he could not realize why she had. In fact, Jin himself could not come up with reasons as to why he cared for her, but all he knew was the fact he did.

This was now more frustrating than he could have ever imagined, but being as it may, he had to clear his mind for his battle with Azazel, there was no going back from this point on.


End file.
